shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Challengers
Challengers are skilled fighters that appear in Shadow Fight 2 exclusively to challenge Shadow having heard of his remarkable skills and merely wishing a good fight. Whenever Shadow may encounter any of them, the fight difficulty is always displayed as Insane and the player must get a least few upgrades on the equipment in order secure a win. The Challengers initiate a special mode of fight that works exactly like a single stage of Tournament having a maximum of three rounds timed 99 seconds where the player has the freedom to use his/her own equipment and does not feature any altered rules or conditions. The fight takes place in the location of where the Duels of that Act would. Upon their defeat the Challengers give up their enchanted weapons to Shadow which he may now use for his battles. Other rewards are fight bonus and small amounts of XP. If the player loses, he will be given two options; one, to simply leave, two, to try again with x amount of gems. For every rematch you will need more gems. The maximum you can pay for rematch is 30 gems. Once a Challenger is fully declined a fight, s/he can never again be resought for the same later on. The Challengers There are seven challengers, one in each of the six Acts and one in the Interlude. Trickster 1 Trickster.jpg Appearance- Act I: Hero Reborn * Weapon: Nunchaku (Overheat Enchantment) * Level encountered: 5 (4 in older versions) Hawk * Appearance- Act II: Secret Path * Weapon: Naginata (Bloodrage Enchantment) * Level encountered: 11 (9 on Android version) ' Rose' * Appearance- Act III: Blood Trail * Weapon: Katana (Overheat Enchantment) * Level encountered: 17 * Fisher ' ' * Appearance- Act IV: Pirate Throne * Weapon:Wanderer's staff (Weakness Enchantment). * Level encountered: 21 ' ' Outcast * Appearance- Act V: The Greatest Temptation * Weapon: Heavy Kusarigama(Precision Enchantment) * Level encountered: 29(28 in older versions) ' ' RoninCategory:Shadow Fight 2 * Appearance- Act VI: Iron Reign * Weapon: Ronin's Dadao (Bloodrage Enchantment) * Level encountered: 33 Nova * Appearance- Interlude: Third Province * Weapon: Spiny Knuckles (Poisoning Enchantment) * level encountered:41 Festivus * Appearance- Christmas Special Offer. Appears the first time you level up since getting the update. * Weapon: Candy Canes (Weakness Enchantment) * Level encountered: Upon leveling up after getting the Christmas Update. Gallery 1 Trickster.jpg|Trickster Hawk.png|Hawk's Easy Fight Rose.png|Rose's Easy Fight Fisher.png|Fisher's Easy Fight 6 Ronin.jpg|Ronin Festivus.jpg|Festivus Trivia * All Challenger Weapons are readily enchanted. * Challenger Weapons always tend to have better stats than the weapons of the level on which the are won. They are also the better weapons in their own Weapon Class. Eg. Ronin's Dadao is lighter than the actual Dadao and most other Heavy Weapons. * No opponent is seen to use a Challenger weapon aside from the Naginata used by Wasp and the Ninja using Nunchaku. * Seven of the eight Challenger weapons have identical functioning to many of the usual In-stock weapons. Here the Wanderer's Staff stands out for having a different Attack Frenzy than the usual Staves. * Since Nova is fought in the Interlude, that Challenger Fight is the only one to reward the player with fight bonus in Platinum coins. * For those who have reached Act VII and then be challenged by Festivus, that fight will be the only challenger fight to award fight bonus in Digital Currency. * Festivus is the only Challenger (and opponent) to use Festive Special Ranged Weapons i.e. the Christmas-Special Snowballs. Also the duel between him and Shadow takes place in the Dojo, also the only one to be so. It is unknown whether Festivus, being a Christmas Special Challenger, is a permanently available Challenger or will be scrapped in the later updates of the game. * Before the Act VI update, Outcast was called Troll. * Formerly, Rose '''was called '''Lana. Tips * Fight a lot on Survival mode upon reaching a new Act, as the Challenger usually appears when you reach the following level (Trickster appears in level 5, Hawk appears in level 11, etc). * Get massive amounts of money to cover the equipment of the next level, which means that as soon as the Challenger appears you can go to the store and buy all the equipment you need plus upgrades. ** With that said, every single one of the challengers can be fought on Easy mode. *** Yes, including Festivus. Category:Gameplay Category:Minigames